Incomplete Thoughts
by a.1936
Summary: Sometime in the future, Chihiro stumbles upon something that she hasn't seen in a long time. (One-shot)


Hello readers, this is my very first FanFic! Hope you enjoy, and reviews are much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away of any of its characters.

* * *

_For Emily_

* * *

-Incomplete Thoughts-

The smooth pebbles pressed against her feet–she was relieved to find that they still felt the same– as she followed the familiar path down the hill. The path, uninhabited, wove down the steep hill behind her parents' blue house and disappeared into the thick foliage of the woods. When Chihiro closed her eyes, she could remember hiding among the trees, skipping stones across the river, and breathing in the crisp air, although it had been years since she last visited her childhood sanctuary. Her cheeks flushed; the odd mixture of excitement, nostalgia, and nervousness made her feel like a little girl again, going on one of her "adventures". She wanted to feel the magic of the woods like when she was a child; she anticipated feeling the rush of adrenaline that used to pump through her heart. It had been so long. Too long, Chihiro thought, and she wanted to feel. She wanted to see if the years had changed the woods like it changed her.

Well, if Chihiro was being completely honest with herself, she just didn't want to deal with her parents right now, or frankly, any other person. Lately, everyone was overly gentle with her, using a fake saccharine tone, as if they were talking to a lost child. She was an adult for heaven's sake! She could deal with her own share of problems, and all the embarrassment and pent-up frustration motivated her leave her apartment in the city to move back to her parents' house. That was obviously a mistake; her mother started bawling and hugging her only daughter the moment she laid eyes on her. Her father wasn't much better–Chihiro was forced to endure his "you can depend on Daddy!" speech– he swore he would never forgive the man who upset his dear, baby daughter. Sometime later, her mother insisted that she would do the unpacking, and that Chihiro should take the rest of the afternoon to reacquaint herself with her old neighborhood and breathe some fresh air… that was when Chihiro remembered the forest. And the rolling hills that lay behind the protective embrace of velvet trees, and the cobalt water of the river that wound itself lazily through the shallow valleys between the hills. Chihiro would never forget the water; the surface was more transparent than any glass, and the silky liquid reflected the sky so clearly that if one were to look directly into the surface, they wouldn't be able to tell if they were seeing the sky or the river.

Chihiro hoped nothing had changed. She wanted, expected, everything to be the same, to have the same ethereal quality that she so vividly recalled. But, logically, Chihiro knew that everything had changed. She had changed. How could she not? Eleven years had passed. Eleven years since she left home to go to college, eleven years since she had even thought about these woods and the abandoned theme park. She left this place as a spirited girl who believed in everything, and now she was returning as a woman who has experienced the sharp tang of adult responsibilities. Chihiro remembered herself when she was just a girl, when she thought being an adult would be so incredibly glamorous. Being an adult meant that she could wear makeup, go wherever she wanted, and date boys. She always thought she would get married, but never divorced. No, in innocent ten year old Chihiro's mind, her first love would be her one true love, and that love was everlasting. What a fat lie that was, Chihiro thought, kicking a nearby tree stump, she was already a divorcée and she hasn't even hit thirty yet!

Chihiro's divorce was the origin of the myriad of issues that were piled up in her life; she married too young, and now she had to suffer the consequences. The past few months were blurred in a haze of re-prioritizing objectives in her life. Sadly, everything was still a mess. Chihiro hoped, as she traveled further into the depths of the woodland, that visiting a place with happier memories would help her get her emotions back in homeostasis.

Chihiro stopped. In front of her, as foreboding and massive as ever, stood the entry way of the tunnel that led to the station. A gust of wind shattered the silence, sweeping her dark hair out from her bun, coercing her to take a step forward. She slowly walked down the tunnel, listening to the echo of her own footsteps, until she reached the entrance of the station at the opposite side. The late afternoon rays shone through the colored glass windows, creating elongated geometric patterns across the floor and on Chihiro's sneakers. The station still smelt of the same unique wood and paint scent and the benches looked the same and the air still felt cool and…there was no sound. Chihiro stood extremely still, straining to hear the distant noise of a steam train passing. She stood there, in the middle of the station, until the warm daylight faded to blue and the patterns on the tiles vanished.

The silence was deafening.

….

By the time Chihiro got back to her parents' house, it was past nightfall and the air was cold. Bending down to remove her shoes, she hollered, "Mom, I'm home! Is the heat on? It feels like Antarctica here, and I _really _don't want to catch a cold!"

"Honey, I thought I told you that our heater was acting up again? Dad already called someone to come fix it tomorrow. Just put on one of your down coats– I unpacked all of your winter clothes and put them in your old wardrobe. Maybe it will help too if you wear a pair of gloves? Chihiro, don't pout. You're a grown woman! You can live for the next twenty four hours without a heater, and I don't appreciate the look you're giving me–Chihiro!" scolded the mother at her daughter was already halfway up the stairs.

"I'll make you a nice cup of hot tea to warm you up," yelled Chihiro's mom.

" 'Kay, I'll be right down," Chihiro responded. Chihiro made her way to her childhood bedroom. Pushing open the door (and wincing at the screech of the rusty hinges), she walked into the familiar room. The walls were still powder blue, the wooden floors were freshly polished, and Chihiro noticed that her mom took out her favorite bright yellow comforter. Making her way to her wardrobe which stood in the corner, she pulled its doors open, revealing a neat array of outerwear. Quickly selecting a white down jacket, she pulled the said article off the hanger and promptly dressed herself. Now, where are those gloves? Rifling though the storage containers on the bottom of her wardrobe, Chihiro searched for her black wool gloves. Chihiro frowned, as she looked in the last box. Maybe Mom put them somewhere else? Spying her old desk across the room, Chihiro immediately went for the side drawers of the desk. Yanking the drawer open, Chihiro let out a cheer , and she pulled her gloves out happily. While pulling out her gloves, the young woman noticed a flash of purple in the back of the drawer. Reaching in the drawer, she pulled out the object: a purple hair tie. Gently picking up the object between two fingers, Chihiro studied the familiar item, which was her most cherished hair tie as a girl. Although now Chihiro couldn't remember why she used to love it so much, looking at the purple tie stirred up a feeling of longing for something she couldn't exactly put her finger on. Running her thumb along the worn woven threads of the band, Chihiro tried to recall that something…

…A train gliding across the mirror-like surface of the water, leaving ripples in its wake. Velvet lined seats, opulent handle bars that glinted gold. Through the glass windows of the carriage, signs rush by, and are quickly swallowed by the horizon. Chihiro is the only passenger except for her friends. Yes, her friends. Chihiro turns her head to see No Face–

–No Face? Who the hell was No Face? Chihiro, confused, felt as if she were almost about to reach something. Was it a childhood dream that she was recalling? No, something in her gut told her that it was more important than that. Chihiro tried harder to remember…water. Yes, lots of water. And lots of baths? Frustrated, Chihiro pinched the bridge of her nose. That wasn't enough, she knew she was missing something…

Haku.

A dragon, with scales that shimmered opalescent, skimming across the surface of the sky– dark hair, and even darker eyes. Strait brows, and thin lips. His hands are soft against hers, and his voice, fluid as the current, told Chihiro to be brave. His eyes pierce hers as he tells her to walk and never look back, that he will see her again one day…

Chihiro touched her cheek, noting that her fingers were wet with tears. Why was she crying? And this Haku, why is she thinking about him? Does she know him? Chihiro knew in her heart that she knew this boy, but–

"Chihiro! Did you find a coat to wear? I poured you a cup of Earl Grey, come down and drink it before it cools," Chihiro's mother yelled.

Jolted out of her reverie, Chihiro hastily wiped away her tears with her sleeve. Jeez, her emotions were out of control. She needed to get over this divorce as soon as possible, so she could return to feeling like herself. Disgusted at her own behavior, Chihiro shoved the purple hair tie back into the depths of the drawer and left her room, closing the door behind her.

"Mom, I'm coming down!" Chihiro called out. Chihiro knew that a hot cup of tea, always, made everything a bit better.


End file.
